Taking Its Time
by AliciaHarmony18
Summary: Draco and Astoria desperately want a baby but are having trouble in having one. Can it happen before Draco's birthday as the perfect birthday present? One-Shot, please read and review! :D


**Just a one-shot Draco x Astoria fanfic :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Draco arrived home after a long day at work, happy to be able to sit back and relax with his beautiful wife, Astoria. They had met at a small bar in the middle of London, neither one in a good mood at the time, and somehow something had sparked between them, like they were made for each other. Barely a year later, they were engaged to each other and couldn't have been happier.

Both sets of parents reluctantly agreed to the marriage, at least satisfied that they were both purebloods and it were painfully obvious they were madly in love with each other. They had a June wedding held at the Malfoy Manor, filled with close to 250 guests, most of which were distant relatives neither of the couple even knew existed.

More recently, they had moved into their own cottage, hoping to have a lot more privacy then they had at the Manor. The pair had been desperately trying to create a child together and had been unsuccessful for almost 10 months now.

This night when Draco came home, he heard soft sobbing coming from the bathroom. Completely worried, he sprinted into the bathroom to find his wife crying in the empty bath tub wearing her white silk nightgown with her chocolate hair thrown up into a sagging bun.

"What's wrong love?" Draco asked, running over to his wife and enclosing her in a large hug.

Astoria reached for a small potion bottle that had been propped up on the basin and handed to her husband, hanging her head in shame as he read the bottle's instructions.

_Possible Pregnancy Potion_

_1. Carefully take the cotton bud supplied in the box and swab your mouth with it, getting as much saliva on it as possible. _

_2. Place the cotton bud into the small potion bottle and shake vigorously._

_3. Leave for 5mins and check on it to see your results._

_Results: Pink; Congratulations, You're Pregnant! _

_Green; Sorry, not this time._

Draco stared at the clear bottle. The liquid inside it was a bright green colour, much to his disappointment. Astoria began sobbing again and he tossed the potion in the bin before pulling his wife out of the bath tub and carrying her into the bedroom where he held her while she blubbered.

"I'm so sorry Draco," she cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry I can't give you what you want."

"Shh," he hushed her soothingly, rubbing circles on her back, "What are you talking? You're all I need to be happy, alright?"

She continued crying, "But it's just not fair! All our other friends are off having lots of babies and I can't even give you one! I'm a useless wife."

Draco sat up straighter, looking Astoria dead in the eyes, "Now look here, Astoria, I'll love you no matter what, if we have ten children or none. I married you because are the most gorgeous, funny and intelligent woman who ever bothered to talk back to me."

Astoria giggled – at least tried to, through her sobs - at the memory Draco had brought up. Astoria had known she could break down the painfully guarded wall he'd built around himself, and while she infuriated Draco while doing so, she still did it, capturing his heart in the end.

"Maybe your body is just making you wait, so you don't rush into things too soon. You don't need to please me with a child Stori; you already please me by being my wife."

"But, I heard you talking with my sister Daphne! I heard you talking about wanting a baby," she bawled. Draco remembered the conversation that he had been unaware Astoria had heard.

_It was a chilly October afternoon and Draco and Astoria were visiting Astoria's sister Daphne Zabini (nee` Greengrass). Daphne and Blaise had recently had their second baby, a beautiful little girl named Anastasia Claire. They sat in living room of the estate, - Blaise not home from work yet – and the couple admired the little girl held softly in her mother's arms._

"_She's beautiful Daph!" Astoria exclaimed, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek. Daphne hummed in agreement. There was no denying that her baby was gorgeous. Daphne looked up at Draco who was staring at Anastasia in awe. _

"_Do you want to hold her Draco?" she asked smiling at his reaction. His eyes grew wide, his face paled and he went to refuse the offer, afraid he might do something wrong. "Come on! Sit down comfortably, I'll talk you through it!"_

"_O… Okay..?" Draco stuttered, fearful for the baby's life._

"_So, hold your arms out like so," she said, showing him how she was holding her, "and have one hand supporting her neck, okay?"_

_She placed the baby girl in his arms and he tensed up. Anastasia opened up her big eyes and they shone blue, with brown flecks running through them; the perfect combination between her parents. Draco relaxed after a while, never moving his arms. Astoria stared at her husband with love and sadness, before she excused herself to the bathroom, unable to look anymore. _

"_So… Draco, when are you and my sister going to finally put one in the oven?" she laughed, unaware that Astoria was listening in from behind the door._

"_Uh, I'm not sure. We're trying… It's just, uh…"_

"_Taking it's time?"_

"_Exactly," Draco sighed, staring down at the little bundle in his arms. He couldn't wait to hold a child of his own someday._

"_Would you want a boy or girl?" Daphne asked, already knowing the answer._

"_A girl."_

_Daphne was shocked at his reply, "A girl? But what about Malfoy tradition?"_

"_I've never really been a big follower of tradition," he shrugged, "If I was, I would've been betrothed to Pansy Parkinson and living a life of hell."_

_Daphne laughed loudly at the mention of her former best friend Pansy, the poor pug faced girl who thought the world revolved around her. "Alright, so why do you want a girl?"_

_Draco sighed before beginning, "I want a girl so that I can treat her like a princess and break tradition and do her hair in little pigtails. I want to be able to look after her and Astoria, and be there for them no matter what. I want her to be Daddy's little Princess and I want her to be friends with who she wants and fall in love with who she wants. I'd be the same with a son too, though, don't get me wrong. Just having a kid, it would be amazing. I just hope it happens soon."_

"_Aw, Draco has gone all soft," Daphne laughed, secretly adoring how much better Draco had become. _

"_Yeah," he cringed, "Just don't tell Astoria you saw me like this. I still want to appear strong in her eyes."_

_Astoria shut her eyes tight and took a fresh breath of air before walking into the room, pretending she had heard nothing. Little did everyone know she was now dying inside. _

"Oh Astoria," Draco groaned sympathetically holding his wife tight. "Forget what I said. Yes, I would love children, but right now, you're my number one priority. I want you to relax and not worry about kids for a while okay? When it happens, it happens, okay?"

"I promise I'll give you a child Draco, I promise. We'll have a little baby of our own soon, okay?" she sniffed sadly.

"Okay honey," sighing at his wife's determination, "Now let's get you some sleep."

* * *

**Four months later:**

It was Draco's 25th birthday and he woke up feeling very tired, yet glad he had the day off from work. He wasn't in the mood to look after people at the hospital – as harsh as that sounded. He looked to his wife's side of the bed and she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He shot upright in his bed and called out for her.

"Coming," she sung, in a happy mood and Draco relaxed, knowing his wife was fine. He tried not to worry so much but it was just something he couldn't help. Astoria came into the room carrying a cup of coffee and two gifts – one quite large and square and the other small and odd shaped.

"Good morning honey," Draco smiled, taking the coffee from her hand and sitting up straighter, eager to open his presents. Without talking, Astoria smiled and gave him his presents. He opened the large box first, to find a new, golden cauldron; inside it contained the new potions book that had sold out everywhere. "Wow Stori! How did you get this?"

"I have my ways," Astoria smirked at him, glad to see he enjoyed his present. "I pre-ordered it at the start of the year; I knew you'd want it. Alright, open this one."

Draco took the smaller package out of Astoria's hands and opened it slowly. Astoria sat eagerly on the bed, hiding her small smirk with her hands. He looked at her quizzically before she flapped her hands silently, to make him continue opening the gift.

He pulled the present out and held in his hand a small, clear potion bottle. Within an instant he knew what the bottle was. Inside, the liquid was pink.

"Oh my god!" he threw his presents on the bed and pulled Astoria on top of him, kissing her passionately while she giggled. "You mean, a baby? We're having a baby?"

Astoria nodded as she laughed at his excitement. He placed his hand on her stomach and she felt butterflies fly around as he did. Draco laid her down softly and kissed her fully on the lips before moving down to her belly, in which his smothered in kisses as well.

"Happy Birthday Draco. I can finally give you what you wanted," Astoria smiled, the tears welling up in her eyes, she was now 100% happy with her life.

"Best Birthday of my life! I love you Astoria," Draco breathed before leaning in for one more kiss.

**Review maybe? :) **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Alicia xx**


End file.
